


Next Year

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Not really Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: The first decorations had sprung up around the neighbourhood weeks ago, from the families who always went over the top and liked to get their money’s worth from the season. Larger-than-life skeletons and giant spiders crawling across rooftops, zombie invasions making their way across front lawns, spectacular light displays and carved pumpkins and all sorts of unimaginable family-friendly horrors.But one particular house stayed dark, undecorated.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Next Year

As the days crawled by at a snail’s pace and yet somehow also sped past at the speed of light, summer turned slowly to fall and September gave way almost unnoticed to a surprisingly warm and still-sunny October.

The first decorations had sprung up around the neighbourhood weeks ago, from the families who always went over the top and liked to get their money’s worth from the season. Larger-than-life skeletons and giant spiders crawling across rooftops, zombie invasions making their way across front lawns, spectacular light displays and carved pumpkins and all sorts of unimaginable family-friendly horrors.

But one particular house stayed dark, undecorated. The two men living inside that house hadn’t spoken about it, hadn’t planned it, but as the end of the month edged closer and closer, Hannibal felt he had to say something, somehow.

He chose his moment carefully, picking one early evening when the sun had already set and the two of them were curled up together on the sofa after dinner. There was a half-drunk bottle of wine and two glasses within easy reach on the coffee table and the latest legal drama played quietly on the television, though neither of them were really watching. 

“So,” he began cautiously, “It’s the thirty-first this weekend. Halloween.”

Face hummed softly, bright blue eyes flickering up to meet Hannibal’s gaze, unreadable. “It is indeed,” he answered after a moment, then opened his lips as if he was going to say something more, before closing them again firmly and staring up at Hannibal expectantly instead.

And so Hannibal swallowed hard and pushed on, oddly encouraged by the fact that he wasn’t the only one clearly reluctant to discuss the holiday. “We haven’t talked about it, but I know you usually love it. Decorating the house, watching scary movies, getting ready for trick or treating, costume parties…”

He tailed off, shaking his head fractionally, and those blue eyes he loved so much flashed briefly before Face blinked and looked away. “Usually, yes,” came the hesitant answer, after another long moment. “But this year…”

Hannibal felt a spark of relief somewhere in his chest. “I was worried it was just me,” he told his lover with an awkward laugh, puling Face a little closer. “I have to say, after the way this year has been for us so far, I don’t think I want any more horror in my life.”

Face laughed in return, a little more freely than Hannibal, and allowed himself to be guided even more snuggly into Hannibal’s arms. “It’s not just you. I can’t quite face it all, somehow. Monsters and ghosts and all that. I don’t want to be scared.”

There was so much left unsaid in Face’s simple words, so much that Hannibal knew and understood and completely and utterly agreed with. 

“I don’t want to be scared either,” he confessed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I feel like I’ve spent most of this year being scared, for one reason or another.”

Better not to dwell on things, of course; they both knew that, though it was far easier said than done.

Face shifted slightly in Hannibal’s arms, tucking his head up under Hannibal’s chin. “I still love this time of year,” he whispered. “The leaves turning red on the trees, and curling up in front of an open fire. Carving pumpkins and making pumpkin pie.”

Hannibal resisted the urge to point out that neither of them had ever baked a pumpkin pie in their lives, and also the fact that Face hated being cold and always complained bitterly when he had to pull out his heavy sweaters. He resisted, because he knew exactly what Face meant. _Comfort._ That was the key wish, and Hannibal shared that wish right down to his bones.

Still, he wanted to check they were really on the same page.

“So, we’re agreed then: no Halloween for us this year.”

“Agreed.” The answer was immediate and was followed up by warm lips pressing a soft kiss just underneath Hannibal’s jaw. “Although, I don’t know how you feel, but if you wanted…”

Hannibal waited another moment for Face to continue, tightening his arms in a reassuring embrace then running one hand up and down Face’s long spine. “You’ve got me intrigued,” he prompted eventually, curious as to where his lover’s brilliant yet unpredictable mind had wandered. “If I wanted what?”

There was another long pause then, just as Hannibal started to think the younger man wouldn’t continue at all, Face finally did. “I’m about ready for Christmas,” came the surprising words. “And then new year. And then next year.”

“Next year will be amazing,” Hannibal said immediately, automatically; it was something of a mantra they had repeated to each other over and over as their horrific year had continued to unfold, going from bad to worse to cataclysmic. And they still had more than two months left, which didn’t really bear thinking about.

Then, Face’s words started to really sink in, and it was Hannibal’s turn to hum softly, wheels already turning and a plan forming. “Are you suggesting we get the Christmas decorations out? In October?”

“Why not?” Face shifted in his arms, nudging at Hannibal’s chest, and Hannibal willingly let himself be rolled onto his back so his lover was lying on top of him. “Not everything, but we could put our tree up, and all the lights. And we can carve our pumpkins with our stockings hanging up and carols playing.”

Even the thought of Christmas carols brought unexpected tears to Hannibal’s eyes. Carols, and mulled wine, and eggnog, and the season of goodwill to all men.

“No more fear, just love,” he whispered without really thinking, and then Face was suddenly a little misty-eyed as well.

“We’ll do Halloween next year, then?” Face asked softly, as if in confirmation, a smile hovering on his lips.

Hannibal nodded. “Next year will be amazing.”

And he craned his neck forwards until he could kiss Face gently, a kiss that quickly grew heated as the horrors of the real and imagined worlds outside faded away, to be replaced by thoughts of tinsel and mistletoe and presents chosen and wrapped with love.

Then Old Lang Syne, New Year’s Eve fireworks, and a better year to come for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much not the Halloween story I intended to write, but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway and perhaps it might have made you smile. Take care and stay safe, and have a fabulous Halloween if you are planning to celebrate!  
> LB xx


End file.
